You're my fail-safe
by PuppeteerMaster
Summary: Father was a smart man, he knew that there are countless outcomes to his plan, and that he should be prepared for anything. But Envy didn't know that his 'fathers' plan would lead to this, and he wasn't sure that he was prepared. (EnvyxOC) (Rated for language/future sexual scenes)


**Author's Notes: Hi everyone! Call me Doll, this is my first FMA story so I hope you like it. I've written an OC and am trying very hard to make sure she isn't some sort of marysue or totally hate able to please bare with me. This is an Envy story and hopefully I can do the character some justice (I DO NOT OWN FMA OR FMA BROTHERHOOD. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION), also if I make any mistakes please message me so I can edit them out!**

**Thank you so much, hope you enjoy!**

**~Doll**

**_Prologue_**

The sky was grey and clouds were threatening to rain, but this overcast didn't reach beneath Central. No matter how hard it might rain later the moisture wouldn't hit the underground tunnels and rooms where three out of the seven Homunculi sat, expressions ranging from bored to hungry, awaiting their 'Father'. Pride and Wrath were above ground, playing their roles, and Sloth was being kept busy by burrowing even deeper under Amestris. Which left Lust, Envy and Gluttony standing in Father's throne room. The female Homnonculi stood opposite of her green haired 'brother' and leaning against the larger of the trio.

"So, what do you think Father wants of us now?" Envy inquired from where he was sitting on-top of a large pipe. "Not sure, but he sounded serious." Lust replied as Gluttony piped in with a gurgling stomach "Ohh I hope he comes soon. I'm getting hungry." for which she tapped his head in a motherly fashion.

"Be patient, Gluttony. We'll find you a snack later."

"Well I hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." A deep voice spoke as Father walked into the room from the shadowed door way and took his spot on the cement chair.

"Father." They greeted in unison, a small smirk coming from the green haired Homunculous in anticipation of what would be said.

"If I may ask, what is the news you had for us?" Lust's sultry voice carried over to the eldest of the group. Envy stood from his spot, stretching out stiff muscles and began walking closer to where Father sat.

"My children, I have a question for you. What would a person typically worry about during their life?"

Envy and Lust shared a questioning look while Gluttony sucked a finger into his mouth, looking thoughtfully at Father.

"Well..." Lust started, confused, "Death I suppose."

"Exactly. If a person dies, do their hopes and ambitions not die along with them? How can a person continue their reign if they have died, and often times there are loop holes or things don't play out as they should and plans may fail." Father smiled gently at them, seemingly proud of the response he had received.

Something clicked for Envy and he piped up "Does that mean you're afraid that your plan won't work?" He almost immediately regretted his choice of words as he expected to be met with scold, but instead a small chuckle came from the older man.

"I wouldn't call it being afraid, but rather being smart. You need to be aware of your enemies and aware of yourself. But that leads to me what I have brought you here for. I can't risk the chance of something going wrong, and for that reason I will be creating another Homonculous."

A florescent light hit her eyes and it took a moment for the young girl to adjust to the new surroundings. The floor was made of concrete and felt cold under her hand '_Yes..this is what cold feels like..._' She thought to herself and had similar thoughts to each new sensation. '_Where am I again?_' She lifted herself slowly to all fours and stopped only when she heard a deep voice, "Envy, help Renascentia to her feet, will you?" and just like that she was being easily lifted by two strong hands that held her by the waist. '_Renascentia?_'

"Renascentia?" A voice growled beside her, voicing her own thoughts. But he didn't sound mad- it seemed as if that was his typical tone; it was the same person who had helped her up, "What does that mean?"

"Seems we have another girl." A second person, looking quickly to her left Renascentia saw a well endowed woman, who's voice seemed to caress, standing beside a short plump man. Green was the next thing she saw: hair. Looking to her right where strong hands kept their hold on her she saw a young looking man, face pale and impish with violet-slit eyes. '_He's very handsome..._'She thought to herself before her attention was directed to the blonde man sitting in front of them.

"Renascentia...but to other's you will be known as Rena." He said with a polite smile, "Would you like to see your new form, my dear?" He offered his hand out to her and the green haired man took it as a sign to guide her towards the elder. Hand shaking slightly she reached out and in turn the blonde man gave her what seemed to be a broken shard of mirror that had been dulled so it could be handled.

In this reflection she saw her own pair of purple slit eyes and pale face, though her face was more feminine than impish there was a definite hint of mischief in her features. Black hair covered most of her right eye and went straight down to the middle of her back, she could feel it gently brushing against her exposed skin with each turn of her head. That thought in mind she looked down at herself, enjoying the tight fitted crop top she wore, the sleeves running to her wrists and dipping down into a V-shape, enough to expose a small amount of cleavage- though it was no match for the busty woman she had seen earlier-as well as a pair of finger-less gloves made from the same material. She also had a pair of black shorts and shin high flat boots, something that wouldn't cause a loud click in her steps.

"Do you know who you are, my child?" The shadowed figure spoke up after a moment and took her attention away from the mirror shard.

"My name..is Renascentia." She spoke for the first time, smiling at the sound.

"And do you know what part you play in this?" He inquired, leaning forwards to meet her gaze.

"Rebirth."


End file.
